Normal intervertebral discs between endplates of adjacent vertebrae distribute forces between the vertebrae and cushion vertebral bodies. The spinal discs and/or vertebral bodies along the spinal column may be displaced or damaged due to trauma, disease or aging. As a result, stabilization systems may be implanted along the spinal column to distribute loading from the spinal column between intact spinal structures. Such systems have employed rods positioned along two or more vertebrae and secured to the pedicles of the vertebrae with screws or hooks.
In the sacral region, rigid stabilization and reconstruction systems have been employed that include elongate members with a rod portion extending along the lumbar vertebrae and a plate portion secured to the sacral vertebrae or to the ilium. In view of the spinal column loading being supported by the rigid construct, such systems can also employ a separate fusion construct between the iliac wings to fuse the sacral region. Other stabilization systems and techniques along other portions of the spinal column also can involve implants in the disc space in combination with rods or plates extending along the vertebrae. The mass and various numerous separate components in such procedures can increase the potential for complications associated with such procedures, both during surgery and post-operatively.